official_scrap_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Scrap Clicker
|released=Yes |newest_update=2.9.4 |update_release=February 22, 2019 |initial_release=July 18, 2015 |downloads=100,000+ |stars=4,5 |age_rating= }} Scrap Clicker (not to be confused with Scrap Clicker 2) was released in 2015 and the very first game of Schrott Games. Scrap Scrap is the main resource of the game, you get it either tapping the barrel, with a colored barrel, with the Scrap Factory or with autoclicker. It helps you to go further in the game by allowing you to buy several upgrades, which are these: Upgrades NOTE: You need a certain level of the first upgrade to unlock some things in the game. Golden Scrap Golden Scrap (usually called GS) is a more special resource which you can start getting when you buy the Golden Factory. You'll need to restart to get GS, but GS will give you +1% per GS of extra production. It's not recommended to restart below 1000 GS at the first restart. Colored Barrels We need the formulas of how is the power of these calculated. These 6 barrels are barrels which give you ability of "clicking" many times the barrel with a single action. * At first they cost 10 colored barrels (must be same color), and each level price increases by 5 (max price is 100) They are explained here (all of them have a max level of 100): * Red: You get Scrap by shaking your device. 10+level*2 clicks per shake * Green: You get Scrap by rotating your device. unknown * Blue: You get Scrap by holding the barrel. 250+level*15 clicks per minute * Brown: You have a smaller moving barrel, but it gives you 'level' clicks each time you click it. level+1 clicks * Yellow: Increases the production of golden factory. 100%+level*100% more boost * Purple: Does nothing Magnets Magnets can be received with gifts once a day (or you can click the gift to reduce 15 seconds every click). The amount of magnets depends in the More Magnets upgrade, described in Scrap section. You can get two upgrades from them: Upgrades There are two upgrades to buy with Magnets (both have a max level of 10): * Auto collect colored barrels with a 10% chance per level. * x10 Scrap from autoclicker with a 10% chance per level. Scrapyards There are currently two scrapyards in the game. You have to pay 100 times a cost which is defined by the level of the scrapyard. They increase their price by x2 when upgraded. Scrapyard This needs your click barrel at level 75 to be unlocked. It uses Scrap. It gives you a bonus (0.02*level)% each level to your scrap production. (Total 0.02*level!) To calculate it, you have to do this: For instance, if you had it at level 5, you would do 0.02*1+0.02*2+0.02*3+0.02*4+0.02*5 (0.02*5!) which is 0.3% bonus. This can be done until the level you wish to calculate. Golden Scrapyard This needs your click barrel at level 200 to be unlocked. It uses Golden Scrap. It gives you a 0.5% chance per level of getting Legendary Scrap. Barrel Collection This is a very important part of the game. If you manage to get the max barrels here, you can have up to 1 trillion GS, extremely better than the golden factory. You have to merge barrels to get better ones (aka Scrap Clicker 2's "clone") to be able to buy three Upgrades: Upgrades * Faster Barrels (max. level 6): Barrels spawn 1 second faster. * Better Barrels (max. level 5): Spawns better barrels with a chance. Useless lategame. * Better Barrels II (max. level 10): Spawns better barrels with a 100% chance, unlike Better Barrels. Usefulness of Barrel Collection If you get to a considerably high level you'll start to be able to convert your money to GS easily. This is very useful to get absurd amounts of GS and start upgrading the Golden Scrapyard like crazy to maximize Legendary Scrap. Legendary Scrap A top-priority resource for the barrel collection. There are two upgrades (don't upgrade much the second one without maxing the first one), both have max level 15: Upgrades * More $: Makes the barrels give you more money. * More GS converting barrels: Useful at late barrel collection (50,000,000 $/s or more) Trivia *It was Schrott Games' first game to be published into the Google Play Store. Navigation de:Schrotttonne Category:Scrap Clicker Category:Game